With the development of communication technologies, mobile terminals such as smart phones are getting more and more popular. In the process of using mobile terminal, more and more functions such as photographing, chatting and playing games can be achieved by the mobile terminal, so that more and more components are internally mounted in the terminal, especially more and more components are disposed on a face of the mobile terminal where a screen is mounted on. In this case, when the size of the mobile terminal remains unchanged, display area of the display screen tends to be sacrificed and reduced.